


Universal Constant

by Posteule



Series: Universal Constant [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1, Alternate Universe, Destiny, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, th'y'la
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posteule/pseuds/Posteule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denn Jims einzig wahre Bestimmung ist die Brücke der Enterprise, mit Spock an seiner Seite – in jedem Universum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Da sich mein erster Versuch für einen Beitrag für Tenaaar's Begegnungen-Wettbewerb nun endgültig verrannt hat und mir langsam die Zeit davonläuft, habe ich eben kurzerhand das Supernatural-Plotbunny zurück in den Käfig gesteckt und dieses hier eingefangen. 5 + 1 Geschichten sind im englischen Fandom offenbar sehr beliebt, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, also dachte ich mir: „Was eignet sich besser, um zu zeigen, dass ein Treffen zweier Charaktere Schicksal ist, als sie ihn verschiedenen Universen zu zeigen?“
> 
>  
> 
> zum Titel: Ich dachte, er zeigt ganz gut, dass die beiden universell sind, egal wie,wann oder wo. Während der Endphase des Schreibens habe ich jedoch herausgefunden, dass es auch der Titel eines Fanzines ist, dass sich um Reboot-Spock/Kirk dreht – also passt es praktisch doppelt ;)

**I.**  
  
Die Sonne brannte heiß auf den roten Planeten herunter und Spock hätte alles dafür gegeben, die dicken Polsterstoffe ablegen zu können und sich nur in seinem dünnen Unterrock in den Schatten der nahen Sandsteinformation zu legen. Ohne den Schutz seines Clans wäre es jedoch fatal, die Rüstung abzulegen oder auch nur unachtsam zu sein. Die Umgebung mochte verlassen wirken, aber Spock wusste es besser, als anzunehmen, dass tatsächlich niemand in der Nähe war.

  
Die freien Steppen gehörten keinem der fünf großen vulkanischen Clans, wie es vor vielen Jahrzehnten in der Blütezeit von Spocks Großvater ausgehandelt worden war, aber viele der kleineren, jüngeren Clans hatten ihr Auge auf dieses Stück Land geworfen, dass traditionell die Heimat der Verbannten, der Clan-losen war.

  
Sollte er hier also tatsächlich Wasser finden, würde er sicher mit jemandem darum kämpfen müssen.

  
Das leise Brummen, das ihn bereits seit den frühen Morgenstunden begleitet hatte und seitdem stetig lauter geworden war, hielt ihn jedoch davon ab, eine endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen, wie er weiter verfahren sollte. Bisher war es ihm unmöglich gewesen, das Geräusch zuzuordnen, aber jetzt erschien ein Schatten in der sonst so eintönigen, rot-braunen Landschaft, aus einer Richtung, die Spock nicht erwartet hätte – ausgerechnet von oben.

  
Spock kannte die Geschichten, die Erzählungen seines Vaters über die Herkunft seiner Mutter aus einer stählernen Kapsel, die vom Himmel fiel, aber er hatte sie nie für etwas anderes als die fantastischen Märchen gehalten, die die Clanoberhäupter den Heranwachsenden am Lagerfeuer erzählten, um sie auf die Welt außerhalb vorzubereiten. Realität war Sand, Blut und Gewalt, der Tod im Kampf um Ressourcen oder für die Ehre des Clans, das Fieber und das Gefühl, anders zu sein. Das Band, welches sein Vater mit seiner Mutter verband, war nicht das der Jagdmeute und auch wenn es nicht ganz dem der _Th'y'la_ entsprach, so schienen ihre Gefühle für einander dem näher zu kommen als jedes andere Bundpaar, dem er je begegnet war.

  
Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete der Schatten in einiger Entfernung im Sand, der nach allen Seiten in die Höhe spritzte. Spock zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Selbst wenn vorher niemand in der Gegend gewesen war, so hatte diese Landung wohl die Aufmerksamkeit von allem im Umkreis von mehreren Meilen auf sich gezogen.

  
Das metallene Knirschen, das er für gewöhnlich nur von zwei schlecht sitzenden Panzerplatten kannte, wenn sie gegeneinander rieben, kündigte eine Rampe an dem Ende des seltsamen Gefährts an, das Spock zugewandt war. Eine klaffende Öffnung bot ihm einen Einblick in das Innere, das in einem seltsamen blauen Licht erstrahlte. Die Wesen, die sich über diese Lichter beugten, erinnerten ihn stark an seine Mutter. Spock sog scharf die Luft ein, als die ersten der Wesen aus dem Inneren geklettert kamen und sich seine Vermutung bestätigte.

  
Eines der Wesen, vermutlich männlich, schien der Clanführer oder zumindest der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein, denn er deutete mit einem Finger in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Spocks kleinem Schattenplatz und rief seinen Kameraden etwas zu, woraufhin diese sich fächerförmig aufteilten und sich von dem Gefährt entfernten.

  
Spock fluchte leise. Warum musste der Wind auch in seine Richtung wehen. Seine Mutter war immer sehr schweigsam gewesen, was Informationen über ihr Zuhause anging, aber ihre Sprache hatte sie ihn gelehrt. Spock hätte diesen Wesen zurufen können, dass die Hitze und die dünne Luft Menschen (wenn sie denn tatsächlich derselben Spezies angehörten wie seine Mutter) nach kurzer Zeit Probleme bereiteten, wenn man sich nicht langsam an sie gewöhnte und sich anfangs großer körperlicher Anstrengung aussetzte. Er hätte ihnen sagen können, dass es hier nichts für sie gab und sie besser wieder verschwinden sollten in ihrem Raumschiff, wenn sie nicht wollten, dass die Einheimischen dieses Planets, die sich selbst Vulkanier nannten, ihre Technologie für sich beanspruchten und ihre Gebietsansprüche im ganzen Universum zu stellen begannen. Er hätte ihnen zurufen können, dass ihre Späher direkt in einen Hinterhalt liefen.

  
Mit einem Ächzen wuchtete sich Spock in die Höhe. Vielleicht war es nicht seine Aufgabe, diesen Wesen zu helfen. Die Mitglieder seines Clans wären ganz sicher dieser Meinung gewesen. Aber Spock fühlte es als eine Pflicht, sollten dies tatsächlich die Leute seiner Mutter sein – auch ihr Blut floss in seinen Adern.

  
Der erste Pfeil, der auf die Gruppe geworfen wurde, überraschte selbst Spock, der erst die Hälfte des Wegs zurückgelegt hatte. Eines der Wesen ging mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei zu Boden und die anderen bildeten sofort eine schützende Mauer um ihr gefallenes Mitglied und selbst der Anführer, der vorher bei den Nachzüglern geblieben war, rannte mit gezogener Waffe los.  
Spock war schneller.

  
Ein weiterer Schrei entfuhr den Menschen (denn es waren Menschen, aus der Nähe bestand kein Zweifel, dass sie seiner Mutter zum Teil bis aufs Haar glichen), als Spock mit einem gezielten Sprung über sie hinwegsetzte und einen weiteren Pfeil abfing, der wohl für den Anführer gedacht war. Mit einer schnellen Drehung nach rechts entging er einem weiteren Angriff, als die Vulkanier das Ziel wechselten und nun ihn ins Visier nahmen, und gewann daraus den nötigen Schwung, um über den kleinen, künstlich geformten Wall aus Sandstein zu grätschen, hinter dem sich die Angreifern verbargen. Auf der anderen Seite schien die kleine Gruppe an Spähern, die der Kleidung nach dem Clan T'Maras angehörten, über sein plötzliches Auftauchen hinter ihnen überrascht und konnte sich nicht wehren, als er einen von ihnen mit dem abgefangenen Pfeil ins Herz traf und die anderen beiden mit der  Ahn-woon im Sand niederstreckte.

  
Der Kampf war so schnell vorbei, dass es selbst Spock, der als einer der besten Krieger seines eigenen Clans galt, beinahe peinlich war.

  
Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich den Menschen, die noch immer um ihren gefallene Kameraden herumstanden und nun ihre Waffen auf Spock richteten und ihn mit großen Augen überrascht ansahen. Spock hob die Hand zur Begrüßung und bedachte sie mit dem Ta'al, dem typischen Gruß seiner Spezies.

  
„Willkommen. Entschuldigen Sie mein schlechtes Standard, aber ich fürchte, ich konnte es lange mit niemandem kultivieren. Ich begrüße Sie im Namen des Surak-Clans und entschuldige mich vielmals für das Benehmen des T'Mara-Clans, aber ich fürchte, mit einer solchen Behandlung werden sie auf einem Krieger-Planeten wie Vulkan auch in Zukunft rechnen müssen.“

  
Der Anführer der Gruppe, der bis dahin von seinen Leuten zurückgehalten wurde, als wollen sie ihn schützen, drängte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe und beobachtete Spock aus blauen Augen amüsiert. Tief in Spocks Innerem entzündete sich ein Funke, den er nur aus den Erzählungen seines Vaters kannte.

  
„Ich weiß nicht, womit Sie meiner Mannschaft einen größeren Schrecken eingejagt haben, mit ihrer Rettungsaktion oder ihrer Kenntnis von Standard. Wir haben uns abgewöhnt, auf eine schnelle Kommunikation mit neuen Spezies zu hoffen. Ich bin James T. Kirk, Captain der _ Enterprise_, dem Flagschiff der Sternenflotte der Vereinten Förderation. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“

 

  
  
 **II.**  
  
Jane legte die Stirn auf die gefalteten Arme und seufzte entnervt, während der Ausbilder etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin brabbelte und dabei den Kursplan für das kommende Jahr an die Wand projizierte. Eigentlich hatte sie einige fortgeschrittene Ingenieurskurse belegen wollen, aber da sich diese mit den Pflichtfächern für den Fachbereich Kommando überlappten, hatte man sie kurzerhand in diesen technischen Erweiterungskurs abgeschoben. Pille hatte nur gelacht, als sie sich darüber bei ihm beschwert hatte, war aber an diesem Morgen bereitwillig mit einem krampflösenden Schmerzmittel, gegen das sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht allergisch war, in die Breche gesprungen. Scheinbar hatte die Dosis jedoch nicht gereicht, um die Beschwerden den ganzen Tag lang unter Kontrolle zu halten.

  
Gott, dass an solchen Tagen aber auch immer alles schlimme auf einmal passieren musste... Jane hätte es nicht einmal ihrer schlimmsten Feindin gewünscht, mit Regelschmerzen in einem Raum voller Idioten gefangen zu sein, die wohl alle dachten, sie habe den Platz in diesem „Fortgeschrittenenkurs“ nur bekommen, weil sie ihren letzten Lehrer mit ihrer Oberweite geblendet hatte. Jane wollte nur zu gerne sehen, wie jemand das tatsächlich bei Number One versuchte.

  
Jane bemerkte erst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, als der ganze Raum plötzlich still war. Für einen Moment befürchtete sie fast, sie hätte ihre Meinung über den Kurs und die damit in Verbindung stehenden Personen laut ausgesprochen, aber als sie sich wieder aufrappelte und den Kopf hob, sah sie, dass die versammelte Mannschaft an Idioten in Richtung Tür starrte. Als sie ihren Blickrichtungen folgte, konnte sie sich ein leises Pfeifen nicht verkneifen.

  
Auf der Schwelle des Raumes stand ein Wesen, das praktisch aus einem Porno oder zumindest einem feuchten Traum entsprungen sein könnte, wenn Jane nicht wüsste, dass sich Vulkanier zumindest für ersteres zu fein waren (und, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, bestimmt auch irgendein Mittel dafür hatten, um zweiteres zu verhindern). Langes schwarzes Haar fiel über schmale Schultern und umrahmte spitze Ohren. Die geraden, aufstrebenden Augenbrauen betonten ungewöhnlich braune, lebhafte Augen, wie Jane sie noch nie bei einem Vertreter dieser Rasse gesehen hatte (nicht, dass sie allzu viele Vulkanier persönlich kannte). Die schwarze Uniform eines Commanders betonte die schlanke, hoch aufgerichtete Figur der Frau und überließ auch im Brustbereich nichts der Fantasie. Selbst die gerade, beinahe steife Haltung wirkte an ihr irgendwie grazil, etwas, dass Jane nicht einmal an ihren besten Tagen erreichte.  
Als die Vulkanierin den Mund öffnete, war es wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

  
„Lieutenant Carver, wie mir berichtet wurde, sollen Sie diesen Kurs Kadetten über erweiterte Technik vor allem im Bereich der Raumflotte unterrichten. Wie ich dem akademischen Rat bereits mitgeteilt habe, halte ich dies für eine äußerst unlogische Entscheidung. Jemand, der nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen einer Narzelle und dem Warpantrieb zu kennen scheint, sollte niemand darin unterrichten, vor allem aber nicht einen Weiterführungskurs. Da der Rat meine Einschätzung über den Ausgang Ihres letzten Experiments teilt, wurde ich vorerst beauftragt, diesen Kurs zu übernehmen. Lieutenant Carver, hiermit sind Sie von Ihrer Lehrtätigkeit befreit, bis sie einen anderweitigen Befehl des Rats erhalten.“  


 

  
  
 **III.**  
  
Die hellerleuchteten Gänge des Krankenhauses sollten wohl freundlich wirken, mit ihren cremeweißen Wänden und den leicht gelblich getünchten Neonröhren, deren Licht Sols natürliches Licht imitieren sollte, wenn auch wenig glaubhaft. In Spock lösten sie jedoch viel mehr das unlogische Bedürfnis aus, seine Finger in den Faltenrock seiner Mutter zu krallen und sich hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er das Verlangen, dass für einen Vulkanier im fortgeschrittenen Alter von vier Jahren absolut unpassend war, und schloss stattdessen für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, um seine mentalen Schilde zu verstärken, bevor er seiner Mutter hinterher eilte, die mit ihren längeren Schritten einiges mehr an Weg zurücklegte. Es wäre unlogisch, sich nicht zu beeilen um sie nicht zu verlieren, versicherte sich Spock, wo sie doch diesen ihm völlig unbekannten Ort mit einer Sicherheit navigierte, als habe sie ihn bereits viele Male zuvor besucht. Vielleicht waren ja alle menschlichen Krankenhäuser gleich angelegt, überlegte er, aber ohne ein vergleichbares Erlebnis konnte er keine Rückschlüsse über den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser These ziehen, weshalb er den Gedanken gleich wieder verwarf.

  
Es nütze nichts, sich über solcherlei Dinge Gedanken zu machen, wenn er doch sein vollständiges Können dafür nutzen musste, den Tod und die Angst, den Schmerz und den Verlust von sich zu schieben, die schwer in der Luft hingen und wie schwere Geschütze gegen seine Schilde schlugen.

  
Vielleicht lag es an der möglichen Empathie, vor denen die Ärzte seine Eltern wegen der Gene seiner Mutter gewarnt hatten, vielleicht lag es auch am scharfen Geruch dieses Orts nach Desinfektionsmittel, Schweiß, Urin und Zerfall, aber etwas schlug Spock schwer auf den Magen. Dafür, dass Krankenstationen für Heilung und Neubeginn stehen sollten, war davon reichlich wenig zu spüren.

  
Vielleicht hatte sein Vater recht gehabt, dass Spock seine Mutter nicht auf diese Reise hätte begleiten sollen um stattdessen mit ihm auf Vulkan zu verbleiben, aber Spock hatte die Chance, den  spottenden Blicken seiner Mitschüler zu entkommen, mit beiden Händen ergriffen, als sie sich ihm darbot. Nicht nur waren die ersten Wochen seiner Bildung nicht die Wohltat für seinen Geist gewesen, die sein Vater ihm versprochen hatte, etwas hatte ihn hinaus in die Sterne gezogen, dass keiner seiner Eltern verstand, weshalb er es schnell aufgegeben hatte, es ihnen erklären zu wollen. Mit jedem Lichtjahr, das sich das diplomatische Schiff seines Vaters der Erde genährt hatte, war der Zug stärker geworden, bis er sich als ein hoher, singender Ton in seinem Kopf manifestiert hatte, der selbst die negativen Emotionen des Krankenhauses überlagerte.

  
Spock gab es nicht gerne zu, aber vermutlich war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl von Erregung, von der monumentalen Erwartung eines beinahe schicksalhaften Moments, das mit dem Ton einher kam, der einzige Grund, warum seine Schilde noch nicht versagt hatten. Nur deshalb hatte er noch nicht versucht, diese Emotionen wenn nötig auch gewaltsam zu unterdrücken. Seine Mitschüler hätten es vermutlich als Schwäche empfunden, aber wie sie ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue aufmerksam machten, war er ein fehlerhaftes Modell, also gestattete er sich diese unerwartete Krücke. Seltsamerweise hatte er die leise Vermutung, dass selbst Stonn, der sich so sehr mit seiner mentalen Kontrolle brüstete, hier unter diesen vielen Menschen Probleme gehabt hätte.

  
Offenbar war er zu lange in seinen Überlegungen versunken gewesen, denn er bemerkte zu spät, dass seine Mutter vor einer der Türen stehen geblieben war, die zu beiden Seiten des Ganges abgingen. Sie sah überrascht zu ihm hinunter, als er gegen ihre Beine prallte, doch er fing sich rechtzeitig, bevor er von der Wucht des Aufpralls zu Boden gehen konnte und blinzelte unschuldig zu ihr hoch. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

  
Für einen Moment lang schweiften seine Gedanken erneut ab, als er darüber nachdachte, dass er sie in den letzten zwei Tagen auf dem Weg zur Erde öfter hatte Lächeln sehen als in den knapp drei Jahren seines Lebens davor, an die er sich erinnerte. Die Geste ließ das Herz in seiner Seite schneller Pochen und erhitzte das Blut in seinen Adern, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, weshalb dem so war. Dann jedoch wurde er erneut abgelenkt, als seine Mutter sich wieder der Tür zuwandte und dreimal schnell dagegen klopfte, bevor sie sie öffnete, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

  
„Amanda! Ich dachte schon, was diese großen, grünen Männchen von sich behaupten stimmte nicht und du wärst zu einer Lügnerin umerzogen worden! Du kommst gerade richtig, Doktor Mevon wollte gerade gehen und aufhören, mich mit der Liste an Dingen, die ich unter gar keinen Umständen tun darf, zu Tode zu langweilen, nicht wahr?“

  
Spock folgte seiner Mutter in den Raum, der nicht unbedingt ansehnlicher war als der Gang, aber durch die Präsenz der blonden Frau in dem großen Bett um einiges... besser war ein zu ungenaues Wort, aber freundlicher schien genauso unpassend, wirkte. Neben ihr stand ein großer, hagerer Mann mit schütterem Haar und Brille, über deren Rand hinweg er die Frau im Bett verärgert ansah. Das Klemmbrett in seiner Hand und der weiße Kittel wiesen ihn als Doktor Mevon aus, einer der Heiler der Menschen.

  
„Wie Sie wollen, Mrs. Kirk, aber wenn Ihnen heute Abend wieder schlecht wird, beklagen Sie sich nicht bei mir.“ Unwirsch ließ er das Klemmbrett auf den kleinen Abstelltisch neben dem Bett fallen und drängte sich an Spock und seiner Mutter vorbei durch die Tür, ohne sie eines weiteres Blickes zu würdigen. Spock konnte verstehen, warum die Freundin seiner Mutter diesen Doktor nicht besonders zu leiden schien – ein Mann, der so mit seinen Patienten umsprang und nicht einmal auf seinen Weg achtete, wodurch er seine Mitmenschen anrempelte und so zu Schaden kommen lassen könnte, schien ihm nicht besonders kompetent. Mit einem raschen Blick zu seiner Mutter versicherte er sich, dass sie keine Verletzungen davontrug, doch sie schien höchstens amüsiert über den Schlagabtausch.

  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee war, Win? Ich glaube, George wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er hört, dass du die Ärzte terrorisierst, die dir doch eigentlich helfen sollen.“

  
'Win' winkte ab.

  
„Ach was, ich bin mit der Schwangerschaftsübelkeit fertig geworden, da wird das ein Klacks. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sich immer so aufregt, sie haben alle möglichen Test durchgeführt, nachdem sie die allergische Reaktion festgestellt haben. Wir wissen jetzt beide mehr als uns lieb ist, was wir nicht Essen dürfen, nicht wahr, Peanut?“ Liebevoll strich sie sich über den Bauch, der, wie Spock erst jetzt bemerkte, eindeutig gewölbt war. Theoretisch hatte er natürlich gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er seine Mutter auf den Besuch ihrer schwangeren Freundin begleiten würde, aber erhatte zuvor noch nie ein schwangeres, humanoides Wesen gesehen. Die Frauen auf Vulkan blieben in diesem Zustand meist in den besser klimatisierten Wohnhäusern und generell waren Vulkanier als Spezies sehr viel weniger fruchtbar als Menschen.

  
Was ihn jedoch am meisten überraschte, war der Ton in seinem Kopf, deran Lautstärke und Intensität weiter zuzunehmen schien, bis er selbst die Stimme seiner Mutter übertönte. Ihm war nicht bewusst, sich von der Stelle gerührt zu haben, bis er plötzlich neben dem Bett standund in die verwirrten, jedoch freundlichen Augen der Frau schaute. Wortlos streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Sofort war auch seine Mutter an ihrer Seite, um ihn an der Schulter zu packen und von ihrer Freundin wegzuziehen.

  
„Spock! Entschuldige, Winona, er ist für gewöhnlich nicht so unhöflich, aber ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihm zu sagen, er dürfe deinen Bauch nicht berühren. Vulkanier haben es für gewöhnlich nicht so mit Körperkontakt, vor allem wenn es um ihre Hände geht.“ Sie warf Spock einen verstörten Blick zu, in dem auch etwas Sorge wegen seines seltsamen Verhaltens zu erkennen war. Spock konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum er es getan hatte, aber er verspürte noch immer den Drang, die Hand wieder auf Winonas Bauch zu legen.

  
Die winkte lachend ab.

  
„Keine Sorge, er ist nicht der Erste. Peanut hier scheint nicht nur gegen alles Mögliche und Unmögliche allergisch zu sein, er hat wohl auch eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung, wenn man dem Betazoid in der Notaufnahme Glauben schenken darf.“ Sie lächelte Spock an und schob ihr weißes Krankenhausgewand ein wenig nach oben, sodass ein Streifen Haut auf ihrem Bauch freigelegt wurde. „Komm her, Spock. Du darfst ruhig anfassen, wenn du gerne möchtest. Peanut ist für sein Alter bereits sehr aktiv und es ist etwas besonderes, ein Baby treten zu spüren.“

  
Spock schaute mit großen Augen zu ihr auf und streckte erneut seine Hand aus, die diesmal merklich zitterte. Der Ton in seinem Kopf wurde beinahe unerträglich... bis seine Hand die nackte Haut berührte und er plötzlich verstummte.  
Ein Geist – schwach und kaum ausgeprägt, sich seiner selbst und seiner Umgebung erst seit kurzem bewusst – drängte sich gegen den seinen und durchbrach seine Schilde, als wären sie inexistent.

  
Aber Spock hatte keine Angst. Die mentale Präsenz in seinem Kopf wirkte vertraut, liebevoll, als sei sie genau an dem Ort, an den sie gehörte – in Spock, um Spock, mit Spock.

  
„ _Th'y'la_ “, wisperte er und ließ auch seine andere Hand auf den Bauch der werdenden Mutter gleiten, als seine eigene hinter ihm erstarrte.  


 

  
  
 **IV.**  
  
Vermutlich war es tatsächlich so hirnverbrannt, wie Pille ihm hinterher schrie, aber etwas in Jim drängte ihn dazu, auf die Planetenoberfläche zu beamen und die Vulkanier zu warnen. Vermutlich würde es seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten, ohne dass er tatsächlich noch jemanden retten konnte, aber weshalb hatte er ansonsten den Bohrer zerstört? Irgendetwas musste er tun, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Mitschüler umsonst gestorben waren, dass diese Spezies umsonst sterben würde...

  
Es war ein wenig seltsam, dass er sich im Nachhinein an nichts mehr erinnerte. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Weg in die Kammer der Ältesten gefunden hatte oder wie er sie dazu überredet hatte, seinem „hirnverbrannten“ Plan zu folgen. Die Erinnerungen waren alle ein wenig verschwommen, wie als wären sie von einer wackelnden Kamera aufgenommen worden, aber er erinnerte sich genau an die klare, herrschaftliche Stimme, die den Schiffen den Befehl zu Evokation und dem sofortigen Sprung zur Warp-Geschwindigkeit befohlen hatte.

Und an braune, junge Augen, die nicht in einen Ältesten-Rat gehörten und die dem Beamer der _Enterprise_ zu entgleiten drohten. Der Hechtsprung Richtung Abgrund war mehr intuitiv als sogar instinktiv gewesen und erst als sie sicher auf der _Enterprise_ gelandet waren und sein Gegenüber von einer Frau bedrängt wurde, die offensichtlich seine Mutter war, wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade getan hatte.

 

  
  
  
 **V.**  
  
Die Plage hatte sie alle überrascht. Das zumindest war der Name, den die menschlichen Überlebenden der Kolonie dem Pilz gegeben hatten, der eine komplette Ernte vernichtet hatte und wegen dem die Bewohner erst hatten hungern müssen, nur damit dann die eine Hälfte auf eine Todesliste gesetzt wurde, um das Überleben der anderen Hälfte zu sichern.

  
Spock, eingewickelt in eine Schockdecke, dachte über den Umstand nach, das auch er anfangs nichts bemerkt hatte. Die Lebensmittelreserven waren knapp geworden, aber die Regierung unter Kodos hatte allen versichert, dass Hilfe in Form von Nachfuhr auf dem Weg war. Nach einigen Tagen hatte Spock das Verschwinden einiger Straßenkinder bemerkt, mit denen er sich für seine Studien öfters beschäftigt hatte, und hatte eins und eins zusammengezählt, noch bevor die meisten Kolonisten begriffen hatten, was um sie herum vorging.

  
Als Vulkanier hatte er sich keine großen Hoffnungen gemacht, von einem Xenophoben wie Kodos verschont zu werden, also war er abgetaucht. Wie er das Massaker im Endeffekt überlebt hatte, wusste er trotzdem nicht.  
Einer der Erst-Helfer reichte ihm eine Schüssel mit Suppe, die Spock dankbar an sich nahm. Der scharfe Geruch drehte ihm den Magen um, aber die Flüssigkeit war heiß und dampfte und vielleicht würde sie ja das schaffen, was keine der Decken und mitleidigen Blicke bisher geschafft hatte: Ihm die Wärme in den Leib zurückzubringen.

  
Der ansteigende Geräuschpegel in dem Biobett neben ihm ließ ihn aufhorchen und auch der Erst-Helfer drehte sich kopfschüttelnd zu der lärmenden Gruppe um.

  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr hier durchgemacht habt und ich werde es wohl zum Glück auch nie verstehen, aber dieser Junge macht es für keinen der Beteiligten leicht. Einen meiner Kollegen hat er sogar gebissen, als er ihm eine Schockdecke umlegen wollte. Einige Menschen wollen sich einfach nicht helfen lassen.“

  
Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

  
„Unlogisches Verhalten im Falle eines Traumas ist bei Menschen nichts Ungewöhnliches. Das was hier passiert ist, erfüllt alle Bedingungen eines traumatischen Erlebnis, würden Sie nicht auch sagen?“

  
Der Mann schreckte auf und sah ein wenig peinlich berührt drein. Offenbar war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben.

  
„Doch, doch natürlich. So war es ja auch gar nicht gemeint. Aber wir machen hier auch nur unseren Job. Wir sind genau so entsetzt wie ihr auch und nach mehreren Stunden dieser Situationen kann man einfach nicht mehr so einfühlsam sein. Und er macht es uns einfach nicht leicht.“

  
Spocks Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

  
„Vielleicht haben Sie sich dann den falschen Job ausgesucht, Mister. Wir haben diese „Situationen“ für mehrere Wochen gelebt. Uns sitzt dieses Entsetzen in den Knochen. Und wenn deshalb sogar ein Vulkanier wie ich etwas wie „Einfühlsamkeit“ zeigen kann, dann denke ich, sollte man dasselbe auch von den ausgebildeten Hilfskräften erwarten können, auch nach den ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden noch, die, wie ich erwähnen möchte, noch lange nicht vorbei sind. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe einen Ihrer Kollegen vor einem weiteren Biss zu retten.“

  
Die Männer und Frauen, die um das Nachbarbett herumstanden, hatten seine Ansprache wohl gehört, denn sie machten ihm bereitwillig Platz, als er auf sie zuschritt. Auf dem Bett saß ein zusammengekauerter Junge mit blondem Haar, der nur einige Jahre jünger als er selbst sein konnte, allerhöchstens dreizehn oder vierzehn. Seinem Zustand nach war er wie Spock keiner der „Glücklichen“ gewesen, die mit Nahrungsmittelrationen versorgt wurden. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach nur sein eigenes Essen mit Flüchtlingen geteilt, wie es einige der Menschen für Spock getan hatten.

  
„Es ist unlogisch, es den Leuten schwer zu machen, die einem helfen wollen.“

  
Der Junge hob den Kopf und der sture Blick aus blauen Augen traf auf Spocks eigene braune.

  
„Die anderen hatten auch keine Hilfe. Warum sollte ich sie also verdienen.“

  
Spock legte leicht den Kopf schief.

  
„Ah, ein Fall von Schuld der Überlebenden. Sag mir, liege ich richtig in der Annahme, das andere ihr Essen mit dir geteilt haben, so wie du Essen mit anderen geteilt hast, wenn du etwas besaßt?“ Der Junge nickte verwirrt. „Ist es dann nicht logisch, das Opfer dieser Menschen zu würdigen, indem du dir helfen lässt, anstatt den anderen in den Tod zu folgen?“

  
Die Haltung des Jungen veränderte sich nicht, aber etwas in dem Blick des Jungen schien sich zu entspannen. Auch in Spock löste sich etwas, von dem er vorher nichts bemerkt hatte.

  
„Ich fürchte, wir Menschen sind nicht besonders logisch“, murmelte der Junge, ließ sich aber bereitwillig in eine Schockdecke einhüllen, die einer der Helfer ihm hinhielt, bevor er sich erschöpft gegen Spock lehnte. Spock wunderte sich darüber, wie schnell der andere ihm zu vertrauen schien, trotz allem, was er in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte. Oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb.

  
„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Auch wenn ich es einen sehr geschmackslosen Witz des Universums finde, mir dies ausgerechnet an Kodos demonstrieren zu müssen.“ Spock rümpfte die Nase, während der Junge zu lachen begann. Die Helfer um sie herum blickten sie verständnislos an.

  
Keiner von ihnen schien zu verstehen, dass auch Vulkanier schwarzen Humor als Bewältigunsmechanismus benutzten. Oder zumindest Halbvulkanier.  


 

  
  
 **\+ I.**  
  
Er ist wütend, so furchtbar wütend.

  
Dieser Test ist eine Mogelpackung, also warum steht er jetzt hier? Er hat sie doch nur mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen.

  
Vielleicht ist es das? Sind sie verärgert, dass er sie durchschaut hat?

  
Aber in den braunen Augen seines Klägers steht keine Verärgerung geschrieben. Sie sind auch nicht so emotionslos wie ihr Besitzer sie alle gerne glauben lassen möchte – die eiskalte Logik ist wie ein Schleier aus Trockeneis, der ein brodelnd heißes Inneres verdeckt.

  
Jim weiß nicht, wie er sich dessen mit einem einzigen Blick auf Commander Spock genauso bewusst ist wie seines eigenen Herzschlags in diesem Moment.

  
Es ist Enttäuschung, die er in diesem Blick sieht und für einen winzigen Augenblick ist er selbst von sich enttäuscht.

  
Einen winzigen Augenblick, bevor die Wut das Gefühl von  Da bist du ja, auf dich habe ich gewartet überdeckt.

  
Trotz allem blüht in diesem Moment etwas zwischen ihm und dem Commander, dass Jim nicht erklären kann. Es ist ein Gefühl von Ich kenne dich das einen Namen hat, von dem er nicht weiß, woher er ihn kennt.

  
Woher er weiß, was _Th'y'la_ bedeutet.  
Woher er weiß, dass sie _Th'y'la_ sind.  
Woher er weiß, dass sie dieses Universum in Brandt setzen werden, wenn sich etwas zwischen sie stellt.


End file.
